Saitama Versus Goku
by XxSUCKmyDENDExX
Summary: The ultimate One Punch Man and Dragon Ball Z crossover. This short story conclusively answers the question of who would be superior in a fight to the death. Curious? Find out on the next episode of... Dragon Ball Z! Or just read the story lel.
1. Sataimas Sadniss

**Chatpre Oen**

Saitmao was vrey sad. He walkded to the supremakret to git sum jelli beeli peet rat gummi candi.

"Heeeeellloooo!1!1!" sayed Satmama to teh cashoer. "Do u havet he jeeli beli peetr at gummi candi?" axed he.

"Uhm. Terribyly suri sir. We dont not have et in stoock todai. Good dai tu u sir." teh cashir sed smylink.

Saitamaymay wased mad now. He cudint cumtroll ihs anjer. He pooonched teh casheiere too harded and he dieded.

"Oopsie poopsie." Saitoomsa said. "I kyled hime on axe-i-dent!1! Now I mustard cummit sespukur." he wos cryink.

Saimata runded hoome at the sped of soond sanic and med it. Geinos was setting at teh teevee.

"What es wroong Maestro Satanmama?1!1! U louk verry sad."

Saituma startid explainded whta hapen and thene Gyno interrtrumpted hems.

"Hey!1! Wath teh fook Saihmatam! Explen in twonty wurds ore less!1!1!1!" he yellded. So sitmema did. Geniso sujjestded thet he cummit seppuksu and Sautima agred.

Littul ded he know aboot Geniusos evile plannded!1!1!


	2. Gokuuus Diillemma

**Chitpere Wto**

Chychy wasded crying. Goham and Goken had gonned miss-singh. Soodently, she hearded a wired knooking at thy door. She getup andg o. She saw ite wus Bulmers.

"Bloomers? Whte u doink here?" chiChing sed, wipping aeiy her tiers.

"WaaAAaaaAAaaaaAaaAaAAAAaaaHH!" Burma cryded long time. "My Troonks haded gonad missing!" she added.

Soidnetly, kakrot woked in howldin Pane. "My grindoctor Pain os too qyoot5me." he exlamed when he sawded chichingling and burmese python cryen luke littul baybies.

"Whets wrung hunny?" axed hims.

"Welk kakkaroto-" Chichingchong begane.

"Not u u dumb baka. I talkded to bloomer." he interropted.

"Owr suns haved goned misssinge!1! Itsa not fare!" she reponsded, balling here I's owt.

Gocow through Panini on thy flour and fly awsy to lookded four gohom end gobet.


	3. Heer-hoes Meet

**Chtrep Trois**

Gokurot saw on the grownd a shyning lite briter than anytinge ver sen b4. Hez flew closer to see et. Et was a bald mayne wering a kaype and yeelo spundex. Ite wos Satmame. He stouped to tok to hem.

"Hey baldi. U look kinsda sad. Wana cum help me find my suns?" Goki askded.

"Oki but honely becuz ime verry veery sad todai." he repsdonded.

Gokuu begane ri flie awy butt Satmam said he kant fly so goukuo pot hem ontow ihs beck and flyded awayz.

Tgey founded a bid bilding tgat was verry spooky. They lurked thru thy window and were so shokkeed tget thsy a lmots dieds. Theye had funoud the suns of gokua and vegggette


	4. Virginia 1!

**Chitpur Fore**

Veggettable was flyin thru the ear wen he saw two bois lookin in a windo. He went close. Et wos Gokkoon and Saytmama. He went toa xe weht wos wrng.

Thye explen end he shookced. "U meen dat troinks ihs ine they're?!1!1!" he screemed.

"Yaaaas." sed Saiytyama.

Gokkuz, Siatyaja, and Vegetarian snuck inside. The sswa theier suons. Saittana lukked clowser.

"OMG guyse." he said pointubg to Tenk Toop Tiggger, Puri Puri Prinsonet, Sped of Sund Sanic, Otokosooki, General Bluu, Zarbonne, Whees and Freezer. "Whatdu thy awl heve in commen?" Saiytma axeded.

"Um. There sooper strowng?" Gukkorotoo ansered.

"No, no, no... theire awl frooti as fuq." Vegan answereds.

"Currect Virginia. Tihs most be sun sortte of gayy opurashun." Sisthsma sed.

Thy awl ran tuwards teh bois to sev dem.

"Wear do u tink ure goin?" Sed two voisez.


	5. Terribull Twinz

**Chatrrer Fove**

Pickleo hand Vakseen Man torned arund smurking.

"Dye!" Piclo yelleds fyring a specal bean camon at thw heeroez.

Vwggetavle fireed a garlic gun and Gokule did a kamekameha awl tuwards Pickdildo. Siatama ran and deliverreedd a poojched to Vacinejs Men. They knokked out cowld.

"Cummon guyses." Saitmama guyded dem to da boise.

"Nat so fezt boiss!1!1!" a mesteeriouse voicez sed.

"Not-a-gen!1!" exlamed teh trio.


	6. Get Shrekt: Teh Gayy Aginda Unravulld

**Chatperoe Secs**

Befour them stoud Tenk Toup Tigre, Pooey Pooey Prisoncess, Spud of Suds Sanic, Odokoskii, Giniral Blud, Zarboe, Whys and Freezy Poops.

"Spred em" dey sayd in uneeson.

"Spred THIS!1!1!" Sayatama sed. He statredd screemin end en aura came glowin owut of hem. He sudenli grew lowng, spyki, and lustrous lokks. His mussles greu ten fold. His pupels turnded gren. He wus a supersand lesbian.

Everywun wos in shok. "W-whoo r u?" Freezem stamerd.

"I em ur wurst nitemare, but u ken cawl meh Super-Saiyantama." he said in a cock-e voiys. "Now eat mye shet." he sed thruwing a ponch at awl of dem at teh sem tyme. Thy awl fell flatt on teh flour ans dieded. They grabbed teh bois and dipped. Et dis poin et wuss cleyar dat Saitmansa wus the suprerioer wun.


	7. Teh Endd

**Chteper Sven**

In thy ind Chicjingchoning and Burmours died of eksess cryin. Vegetas commuted sudoku. Troinks becum the COE of Capsuk Karp. It wus to muc pressre so he jumppped ouf the buildin. Majin boobie ate Panini, Goken, and Gohunna. All teh bed guyse dieded.

Gokkous and Saityana went to trayne hard. Tey becane Ultime Sula Satanjin Supreme Kais.

 **Teh Endd**


End file.
